Recently, while providing of digital broadcasting is widely being expanded, a Personal Video Recording (PVR) function or a Digital Video Recording (DVR) function replacing the existing Video Tape Recorder (VTR) function is being applied to display devices.
A Personal Video Recorder (PVR) is a personal digital video recorder that records information in a hard disk and replays the information. Unlike a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR) that stores a video signal in a magnetic tape, the PVR is a new conceptual digital recorder that records information in a hard disk and replays the information.
Personal video recorders may record a broadcasting program of a certain duration according to a capacity through a hard disk drive that is built in a set-top box or the body of a television (TV), even without a VCR.
The fundamental function of each of PVRs has no a large difference with respect to the existing VCRs in that it stores a program sent from a broadcasting station and then replays the stored program. However, the each PVR has a difference with respect to the existing VCRs in that it records information in a hard disk, replays the recorded information in the same file replay scheme of that of computers, and includes a Central Processing Unit (CPU) for replay, a memory chip storing software and a large-capacity hard disk storing an Operating System (OS).